The present invention relates to an electromagnetic pump that includes: a cylinder; a piston capable of reciprocating in the cylinder; an electromagnetic portion that moves the piston forward; a biasing member that moves the piston backward; a support member that supports the biasing member and defines a pump chamber together with the cylinder and the piston; an intake open-close valve that is incorporated into the support member, and allows a hydraulic fluid to move from an intake port to the pump chamber and prohibits the hydraulic fluid from moving in the reverse direction; and a discharge open-close valve that allows the hydraulic fluid to move from the pump chamber to a discharge port and prohibits the hydraulic fluid from moving in the reverse direction.